


you've got a face for a smile, you know?

by thewolvesweloved



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, April Fools' Day, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Out of Character, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sterek if you squint, Stiles Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesweloved/pseuds/thewolvesweloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Well, it’s not the sex part. He was actually thrilled about the sex part. It’s the fact that we’re not dating, and the fact that you fucked me while you have a girlfriend."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Scott is cheating on his girlfriend with his best friend, Stiles. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got a face for a smile, you know?

The drive to the train station was thirty minutes from Scott McCall’s house.

Scott had driven for ten of those minutes, and he hadn’t heard anything from the person in the passenger seat. Stiles Stilinski, sweet and bright-eyed, had only said “Thanks for driving me,” as Scott had pulled out of the driveway.

Scott had replied, “Yeah, no problem.”

Now, he was starting to get a bit worried. Stiles was a talker, one of those people who could wax on and on about one particular subject. On the first night, Stiles had actually talked about some obscure subject related to the major he was studying at the community college now, and it’d been nearly twenty minutes before he’d started losing steam.

Not that Scott didn’t mind Stiles’ rambles. Stiles was a fascinating person, a curious blend of logic and emotions. He’d dismissed a crush on a long-time friend named Derek as not being in the right place, and that they worked better as friends. Scott didn’t buy it; a smile was always tugging on Stiles’ mouth when he talked about Derek.

Now, Scott drummed his fingers on the wheel, and said, “So, this was a good weekend.”

Stiles looked away from the window. For a moment, Scott saw his furrowed brow and eyes glazed over in thought.

Then Stiles grinned, and he nodded. “It was. Sorry, I was thinking about Derek.”

Scott nodded back. “Are you ever going to date him?”

Stiles snorted. “I don’t know.” He shifted in his seat, one elbow coming up to rest against the window. He was the picture of carelessness for a moment, all ruffled hair and carefree smile.

“Allison thinks you should.” Scott replied. “I think you should.”

Stiles’ smile became smaller, his lips became thinner. Allison was Scott’s girlfriend, a dark-haired girl who spoke her opinions louder the more she became intoxicated.

“I’m well aware of your opinions, thank you.” Stiles’ voice was weighed down with familiar irritation, and Scott couldn’t help but laugh.

“No, I just think it would be good. I mean, you talk about him all the time. People could get the impression that you’re dating.”

“Well, we don’t want to date. He’s in New York, I’m in California.”

“What if you visited him?”

Stiles laughed this time, but the sound was tinged with disbelief. “I don’t have that money.”

“Well, so what?”

“I’m not going to go broke just to go to New York! That’s insane.”

“Fair point, but you guys like each other.”

“Liked.” Stiles’ reply was short, and he stared over at Scott with a weary kind of patience. “He’s my best friend, nothing more.”

“So you guys don’t have that connection anymore?”

“No, we do. We’re just better off as friends.”

“What if you had a chance with him?”

Stiles sighed, the familiar exhale sounding like the one when one’s patience is running thin. “This is water under the bridge. He’s my best friend. We have a connection.”

“But it’s not romantic?”

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “Water under the bridge, Scott.”

“You talk about him all the time.”

“Because he’s my best friend. I talk about you all the time to him.”

Scott felt a familiar flush creep up his neck.

“He thinks you’re a dick,” Stiles continued talking.

The flush was immediately replaced with shock. Scott gripped at the wheel, frowning over at Stiles.

“He thinks I’m a dick?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Stiles laughed mirthlessly. “You know why.”

Scott’s hand went to the heat dial, turning it to low. It was a frigid early spring morning, yet Scott felt hot, and he felt himself involuntarily squirm in his seat.

“I kind of wish you hadn’t told Derek about that.”

“He’s not just my best friend for kicks. He’s important.”

“So he thinks I’m a dick because I had sex with you?”

“Well, it’s not the sex part. He was actually thrilled about the sex part. It’s the fact that we’re not dating, and the fact that you fucked me while you have a girlfriend. A girlfriend who was really unattractively drunk the night before, by the way.”

Scott tried to grin, his lips straining uncomfortably against his cheeks. “That’s Allison for you.”

“Well, Allison was humiliating herself. I don’t think I’ve suffered so much secondhand embarrassment before. Plus, she’s gained weight.”

Another shock went through Scott, laced with anger. “That’s beneath you. Don’t say that she’s gained weight.”

“Scott, she wanted you to pick her up like Erica was picked up by Boyd. You couldn’t. You even tried picking her off a fucking chair.”

“She has had problems with her weight. After her mother died…”

“I understand that. I also understand that you can’t pick her up, yet you’re totally fine picking me up from the bathroom after we shower together, and walking with me naked and wet in your arms to your and Allison’s bed, and blowing me into next week.”

Scott fidgeted. Allison had been gone for the day, helping a disabled girl with archery training, and Stiles had crawled into bed, nuzzling into Scott’s side and muttering about the living room being too fucking cold.

The nuzzling, punctuated with hums and whispers, had turned into a frenetic cacophony of moans and groans, the loudest noises occurring when Scott had thrust into his best friend’s ass for the very first time.

“You didn’t mind it, I didn’t think.”

Stiles pursed his lips. “No, I didn’t. But I do mind the fucking situation. And I know Derek wholeheartedly agrees. He’s Derek; he always agrees with me.”

“Well, date him.”

“I don’t want to right now.” Stiles was back to looking out the window, tossing his words over his shoulder. “I prefer someone who’s in the area.”

“What if you moved there? To New York?”

“You’re sounding like Allison, for Christ’s sakes.”

“We want you to be happy.”

“I am,” Stiles’ voice was soft. “I am happy. He makes me happy, just by being my best friend. We do so, so well together, as friends, and I’m content with that.”

Scott glanced over, meeting Stiles’ baleful amber gaze.

“Okay,” Scott said. “Is he really thrilled by the sex thing?”

“Derek wants you and me to date. You want Derek and me to date. My brain is hurting.”

“Allison does too.”

“I’m talking about best friends, Scott. Allison is my best friend’s girlfriend.”

Scott laughed. “So first you call Allison fat, and then you say that she’s not your friend? Maybe you’re the dick here.”

“I’m being honest. If I had to choose between Allison and you, I’d choose you.”

“Allison is my girlfriend.” Scott replied. “We’re a package deal.”

“A package deal. Right. So I put up with her bullshit the entire fucking time she’s with me, and in order to balance it out, you give me ten blowjobs? You ass.”

“I’m saying—”

“No, Scott. I’m saying that I love you. You, Scott McCall, are my best friend. Just because you’re my best friend doesn’t necessarily mean I have to love Allison as well.”

“So you don’t like Allison.”

“She’s being way too unrealistic. She wants to marry you? She’s your first love. We all know how those last. I mean, Lydia and I are proof enough.”

“Allison and I are not you and Lydia.”

“Evidently,” Stiles replied, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “You’re stretching the romance out between you and Allison way too thin. It started in high school, come on. And now you’re cheating on her with your best friend. You want both of us, but you can’t have both. There’s Allison, and there’s me. Both of us are too much for anyone to handle. How many more minutes to the bus stop?”

Scott checked the GPS. “Uh, ten minutes.”

“All right.” Stiles fell silent.

Scott looked over at Stiles, at the petulant pucker of his lips and the way he slouched in the seat.

“Was it really ten blowjobs?”

Stiles matched Scott’s gaze. “It would have been eleven if I had let you blow me in the parking lot when you first picked me up.”

Scott flushed again. Stiles had batted his hands away, protesting that where they were was much, much too public. Scott had relented, only to successfully wrap his lips around Stiles fifteen minutes later in the parking lot of a McDonalds, seconds after Stiles had finished his last chicken McNugget.

Stiles was chuckling. “You ass. You’re such an ass. You blew me like three times that first day, and you also jerked me off _while_ driving to your house. And then the next morning, you fuck me in your girlfriend’s bed and take my virginity. Your actions and your words are contradicting each other.”

“My actions and my words?”

“Yes. You blow me ten times, but tell me you want me to date someone else.”

Scott stuttered, his words a weak balm to the harsh truth coming out of Stiles’ mouth. “I care about you. I just don’t think we’d be a good couple. We don’t have that sort of connection, that romantic connection.”

“I always thought those kind of connections were made, not discovered.” Stiles’ smile was cheeky. “Come on, I know you. You’re my best friend. I’m your best friend. Didn’t you say once or twice that best friends fucked each other?”

“Could. I said that best friends could fuck each other.”

Stiles shrugged. “I think we took out any amount of probability of that not happening a long, long time ago.”

“We could have stopped, you know?”

“We could have,” Stiles replied, absentmindedly looking at the GPS and checking the location. “But you’ve got the most to risk here. You risk not only losing me, but you could lose her. I think the bus stop’s around here.”

Scott frowned, trying to make sense of Stiles’ enigmatic words. “What do you mean by that?”

Stiles looked up from the GPS. His lips were parted for a brief moment, but then his lips pressed together in a patient smile.

“It’s your choice, Scott. If you want to end it, you end it.”

“So you’re not going to have any say in this?”

Stiles shrugged. “If you blame just me, I’m gone. Because we both have equal blame, and whatever sweet words you could feed Allison, they’ll most likely be a pile of steaming bullshit.”

“I love her,”

“You’ve cheated on her with me for eight months. Are you damn certain of that?”

Scott shook his head. “You don’t get to say if I love her or not.”

“The bus stop’s over there.” Stiles pointed.

“The GPS says it’s over there.”

“That’s a fucking transit center and train station. It’s over there.”

“I’m driving the car!” Scott protested.

“Alright!” Stiles fell silent again.

 _If you blame just me, I’m gone._ Those words swirled around in Scott’s mind.

“You wouldn’t do that.” Scott forced the words out. “You wouldn’t leave over…us, would you?”

Stiles was staring at him. A small smile came to his mouth when Scott drove into the parking lot of the transit center, amidst the GPS squawking. He didn’t speak until Scott had turned off the car, cutting off the GPS.

“If you had told me that my virginity was going to be taken by someone not who I considered my boyfriend, but just my best friend, I would have told you up until nine months ago that it would have never happened. You took my virginity. You fucked me up the ass. And then the next day, you’re making out with your drunk girlfriend right in front of me.”

Scott couldn’t say anything. Not when Stiles was crying openly in front of him. Stiles’ mouth trembled as he took in breath after breath. Scott wanted nothing more than to kiss him again, to say that he wouldn’t hurt Stiles anymore. But he did nothing, he just sat frozen, his hands on the wheel.

“Fuck you, Scott.”

“Stiles…”

“You’re an asshole.” Stiles was glaring at him, wiping his cheeks. “You’re a fucking asshole, and I’m in love with you.”

Scott took his hands off the wheel, forcing them to not become fists. “I’m sorry.” He winced at how his voice shook. He wanted to sound calm, not like he was about to cry any minute.

I’m in love with you. Scott’s head spun as the meaning resonated in his head and he found himself gaping like a fish. In love. In love. Stiles was in love with Scott.

“You regret it, don’t you?” Stiles said, his voice bitter and gravelly. “You wish we’d never fucked. Why did I bring the goddamn lube? I shouldn’t have brought it. I made you cum twice that day, you idiot, and now you won’t even kiss me.”

“Stiles…” Scott was whispering, and he didn’t know why. He was panting, suffocating in the overflow of Stiles’ emotions.

He couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t make sense of his emotions.

“The bus is here,” Stiles gestured. He mopped at his eyes with his sleeve, and stared over at Scott. Before Scott knew it, Stiles was leaning over and kissing Scott fervently, devouring his mouth.

Stiles tasted like rage. Righteous rage. And the taste paralyzed Scott, made him unable to kiss Stiles back. Allison’s face swam in front of his eyelids.

Stiles pulled away, and he was getting his backpack and zipping up his coat…

“I can get your bag…” Scott said.

“No, it’s fine.” Stiles sighed. “Go back to your girlfriend, Scott. She needs you.”

 _She needs you._ With those words, Stiles was gone, pulling his suitcase from the backseat and walking across the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools' Day!
> 
> The title is taken from Demi Lovato's song "World of Chances". I'm thewolvesweloved over on Tumblr. :)


End file.
